Petits bouts par petits bouts
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Olympiades du forum Fairies Fans. Label SPPS. / Il arrive que les habitants d'Earthland et d'Edolas vivent des choses particulièrement... particulières. Un mage allergique à la magie, une princesse quelque peu rancunière, un chat qui parle... / Simon se demandait souvent quelles formes d'amour il existait. Et ce fut ce que Rob lui enseigna.
1. Hisui - Citrouille

**Hello les amis ! Et encore un nouveau recueil ! Cette fois-ci, c'est pour les Olympiades organisées par le forum Fairies Fans. Le principe est simple : un jour = un personnage.****Je n'ai pas fait le premier thème qui était Tatouage avec le personnage d'Ultear (parce que je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas), mais voici le deuxième, Citrouille avec la princesse de jade, Hisui E. Fiore. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Citrouille**

* * *

Hisui E. Fiore était d'un naturel très calme. Toujours une voix douce même lorsqu'elle était en colère, aucun geste brusque, pas de cris et de caprices. Mais là, elle devait avouer que sa patience atteignait des limites. La princesse se pinça légèrement l'arête du nez. Elle sentait une migraine poindre, et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe pour les personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Père, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Enlevez tout de suite ce masque de citrouille ! Vous ne serez en aucun cas l'animateur des Grands Jeux de la Magie ! Cela ne sert à rien de discuter !

- Mais… mais pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas présenter moi-même les Jeux-kabo ? Je pourrais ainsi voir les combats au plus près-kabo. Regarder des tribunes officielles est d'un ennui-kabo! Et puis personne ne saura que c'est moi-kabo!

Hisui soupira. Son père était décidément une vraie tête de mule, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Mais elle ne céderait pas aussi facilement. Elle aussi avait un moral d'acier.

- J'ai dit non, père ! s'écria-t-elle avec énervement.

- Mais-kabo !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard noir au roi de Fiore. Cette habitude de dire « -kabo » à chaque fin de phrase l'horripilait à un point… inimaginable. Depuis qu'il s'était mis l'idée d'arbitrer les Grands Jeux de la Magie dans la tête, cette expression s'était installée avec plus de ténacité qu'une guilde Fairy Tail voulant anéantir ses ennemis par tous les moyens – y compris démolir quelques bâtiments au passage. Autrement dit, elle commençait à la gonfler sérieusement. Non loin d'eux, assistant attentivement à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Arcadios tentait de bloquer le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, il lâcha un « veuillez m'excuser Vos Majestés » et partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, un fou rire retentit dans le couloir tandis que la grande porte de la salle du trône se refermait. Hisui se retint de claquer sa main contre son front, exaspérée. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule.

- Cessez vos enfantillages, père ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai d'autres affaires importantes à régler, lança-t-elle au roi d'une voix mêlée de désinvolture et d'agacement.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, enroulée dans ce qu'elle pouvait de fierté en sachant quel spectacle elle avait offert – et que son père avait offert surtout – aux gardes surveillant la salle du trône. Franchement, quelle idée il avait eu !

- Dans ce cas, si c'est le déguisement qui te gène, je n'aurais qu'à en changer-kabo ! concéda Toma E. Fiore d'un air résigné. Que dirais-tu d'un costume d'aubergine ou de concombre-kabo ? Ce serait bien non-kabo ?

Oh mon dieu… fut la seule chose à laquelle la princesse pensa en entendant la nouvelle idée ridicule de son têtu de père. Il y tenait vraiment à ce déguisement et à son idée d'animer les Jeux. Et puis c'était quoi cette manie avec les légumes ?! Elle en était même au point de préférer la citrouille. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le roi, elle sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait eu en beauté. Mais, de toute manière, elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais renoncé.

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, père, je ne vois pas comment j'arriverai à vous enlever cette idée saugrenue de l'esprit. Par contre, je chargerai Arcadios de veiller sur vous. Il est absolument hors de question que vous y alliez seul !

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase un peu plus fort et entendit vaguement quelqu'un s'étrangler derrière la grande porte en bois. Très bien. Vengeance sur Arcadios : faite ! Et puis, qu'importe sa décision, il devait déjà se rendre aux Jeux afin de surveiller les éventuels constellationnistes qui y participeraient. Cela ne lui donnait qu'une nouvelle tâche à accomplir. Elle avait été clémente sur ce coup-là. Parce que, oui, Hisui E. Fiore savait se montrer vraiment rancunière lorsqu'il le fallait. N'écoutant même pas la réponse de son père – qui se contentait d'ailleurs de la remercier avec froideur ; il n'aimait pas devoir être surveillé – la princesse sortit de la salle et lança un regard de défi vers Arcadios alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

- Je suppose que tu m'as entendu. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit-elle, osant même un sourire moqueur.

Et elle s'en alla en lâchant un rire léger. Décidément, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Le thème pour demain est Masque et le personnage Mystogan ** Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le faire, mais je vais quand même essayer ! Bisous ! **


	2. Mystogan - Masque

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances sont géniales ! :D Voici le thème du jour, "Masque", avec Mystogan comme personnage. Je vous prévient, ce texte est assez, heu, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Masque**

* * *

Mystogan soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se retrouvait avec un masque sur la figure – de lapin qui plus est ! Qui donc le lui avait mis, qu'il lui donne une bonne correction ?! Ils ne savaient pas se tenir à Fairy Tail, il regrettait vraiment d'être venu à cette fête. Pour une fois qu'il avait accepté de participer – sous les supplications bien beurrées du Maître, il devait l'avouer – ils mettaient encore le bazar partout dans la guilde. Natsu et Grey se battaient – rien d'inhabituel en somme – Cana buvait son tonneau de la minute, Makarov matait les jolies filles qui passaient, Levy était plongée dans son livre – à croire qu'elle était hypnotisée – Max faisait une déclaration enflammée à un balai sous les rires de Wakaba et Macao…

Bref, encore une fête qui partait en cacahuète. À croire qu'il était la seule personne mature ici. Enfin, même si là, en l'occurrence, avec son masque, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air mature. Mais, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'enlevait-il pas, tout simplement ? « Rah, quel idiot ! » se dit-il en attrapant le masque pour le tirer hors de son visage. Attendez… pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s'enlever ? Oh là, ça ne sentait pas bon ça… Mystogan tira, tira, tira, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Mais le masque resta irrémédiablement collé à lui. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

Trois.

Ils allaient le payer.

Deux.

De leurs vies. Non, plutôt de leurs dignités, ce n'était pas marrant sinon.

Un.

Attention, la bombe allait exploser.

Zéro.

- QUI A OSÉ ME COLLER CE MASQUE DE LAPIN SUR LE VISAGE ?!

Sa magie entra en action. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail tombèrent à la renverse et une symphonie de ronflements retentit aussitôt. Seul Mystogan se tenait encore debout, tout fulminant sous son masque de lapin – ah, et rose le lapin. Il regarda les mages endormis autour de lui. Parfait. Sa vengeance serait terrible.

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est plus... idiot d'autre chose, mais j'espère que ça a eu au moins le mérite de vous faire rire x) Le thème de demain sera "Café" et le personnage Loki ! Bisous ! **


	3. Loki - Café

**Hello ! Eh bien, j'ai presque failli ne pas l'écrire ce texte. Mais heureusement que ma prof de physique a eu la bonté de nous donner des exercices à faire pendant une heure et que j'avais trop la flemme de les faire. Du coup, bah, j'ai pu écrire sur le thème d'aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Café**

* * *

Loki aimait le café. Plus particulièrement celui qu'Aquarius faisait. Bien évidemment, il ne lui demandait pas son avis pour en piquer une tasse alors qu'elle allait le servir aux autres esprits – autrement dit à ceux qu'elle aimait bien et qui étaient loin, très loin d'être nombreux. Il était devenu maître dans l'art de chaparder son petit déjeuner quotidien dans la cuisine du monde des esprits. Et plus encore dans celui d'éviter la sirène qui, si elle le retrouvait une tasse dans les mains, lui ferait sa fête. Du coup, il partait se réfugier chez Aries. Elle, au moins, ne risquait pas de le dénoncer.

Mais, ce matin, contre toute attente, malgré les multiples précautions qu'il prenait toujours, Aquarius le prit un flagrant délit, la main tenant la cafetière et le liquide brun à mi-chemin entre cette dernière et la tasse.

Oh oh…

Il se figea, comme s'il espérait que ce geste le rendrait invisible. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut bien sûr pas le cas, et il put voir avec horreur le visage de l'esprit du Verseau se muer en colère profonde. Il valait mieux fuir. Il avait beau être le chef des douze portes du Zodiaque, il n'en restait pas moins vulnérable face à la rage d'Aquarius – comme tout être vivant normalement constitué d'ailleurs. Reposant précipitamment la cafetière avec une grimace de regret, il commença à s'échapper, essayant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Sa tentative fut interrompue par la sirène qui lui empoigna le col, réduisant tous ses espoirs de sauver sa peau à néant. Il la vit avec effarement lever la main, avant que celle-ci soit stoppée par une petite boule rose, qui ressemblait étrangement à de la laine. Aquarius se retourna, prête à en découdre avec celui qui l'empêchait de donner à Loki la punition qu'il méritait. Ses yeux rageurs tombèrent sur Aries et elle se radoucit d'un coup. L'esprit du Bélier faisait partie de ceux qu'elle appréciait et respectait, jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal.

- Pourrais-tu laisser Leo tranquille, Aquarius ? lui dit-elle d'un air à moitié gêné et à moitié amusé. Cette tasse de café n'était pas pour lui, mais pour moi. Je lui avais demandé de venir m'en chercher une. J'adore ton café ! Désolée si cela t'a dérangé.

Puis, la jeune femme fit son sourire innocent auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Elle ferait une très bonne comédienne, se dit Loki, il était très fier de lui avoir appris comment duper les gens – surtout les garçons en fait. Aquarius regarda l'esprit du Lion d'un œil mauvais, mais se détourna quelques instants plus tard en haussant les épaules, puis remplit la tasse abandonnée sur le plan de travail et la fourra dans les mains d'Aries avant de s'en aller, la cafetière avec elle. Loki soupira de soulagement. Il remercia chaleureusement Aries et lui promit de lui rendre la pareille. Ensuite, il lui demanda, plein d'espoir :

- Hum, je pourrais avoir mon café maintenant s'il te plait ?

L'esprit du Bélier considéra le jeune homme, puis la tasse et de nouveau Loki. Elle sourit, espiègle.

- Non. Elle est à moi maintenant !

La mâchoire de l'esprit du Lion sembla se décrocher. Aries, toujours timide et réservée, le provoquait ? Elle s'enfuit en courant et en riant, le café toujours dans les mains.

- Mon précieux ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

Loki sortit de sa stupeur et un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres. La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le thème de demain, attention, ce sera... "sexualité" avec Natsu comme personnage (je sens que je vais bien m'amuser xD) ! Bisous ! **


	4. Natsu - Sexualité

**Coucou ! Voici le thème du jour "Sexualité" avec le personnage de Natsu ! Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire pendant mon heure de libre au lycée. J'ai rigolé toute seule comme une idiote xD Breeef, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Sexualité**

* * *

- Dis, le vieux, c'est quoi la sexualité ? demanda innocemment Natsu au Maître, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Makarov s'étouffa avec la bière qu'il buvait et toute la guilde se retourna vers eux, très intéressée par la tournure de la conversation. Les enfants, aussi curieux que l'était Natsu, se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se trouver au même niveau que ce dernier. Seuls Mirajane et Laxus restèrent assis à leur table, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Ah, ces enfants, de si innocentes petites créatures ! « Alors, comment vas-tu de débrouiller sur ce coup-là, le vieux ? » pensa Laxus en son for intérieur.

Cela allait être très intéressant. Le Maître avait pris une jolie teinte rouge – provoquant des rires discrets de la part de Grey et Cana, qui l'appelaient la tomate, très vite calmés par une baffe d'Erza – et bégayait à un tel point qu'il semblait prêt à faire une crise cardiaque, là, maintenant. D'ailleurs, il priait pour en faire une et ainsi éviter de répondre à cette question quelque peu embarrassante. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une grande inspiration.

- Eh bien, c'est ce qui contribue au peuplement du Royaume, commença-t-il, pas très sûr de lui. Sans elle, vous ne seriez pas là.

« Belle pirouette, pensa Laxus, mais ils ne seront pas dupes longtemps. Enfin, Natsu si, vu l'abruti qu'il est, mais Erza ou Cana demanderont forcément des précisions. ». Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait l'adolescent, ce fut le garçon aux cheveux roses qui, la tête penchée sur le côté, rétorqua :

- Mais on ne veut pas savoir à quoi ça sert, on veut savoir ce que c'est. Comment ça marche.

Makarov eut presque envie de se frapper le front. Ces gamins le mettaient décidément dans des situations pas possibles. Il lança un regard plein d'espoir vers son petit-fils, espérant que ce dernier l'aiderait, mais Laxus se contenta de lui offrir un rictus narquois en secouant la tête. Petit-fils indigne !

- Alors ?! insista Natsu.

Décidément, ce petit y tenait à sa réponse. Au plus grand dam du Maître. Il se creusa les méninges, cherchant un moyen d'esquiver la question. Une idée lumineuse lui vint – on pouvait presque voir une ampoule apparaître au-dessus de sa tête en émettant un _cling_ sonore. Il étira les lèvres et planta ses yeux pleins de provocation dans ceux de son petit-fils. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche avec effarement. « Non, il ne va tout de même pas… ».

- Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas poser la question à Laxus, il doit en connaitre plus que moi sur le sujet.

« Si, il l'a fait. ». Une demi-douzaine de petites têtes se tournèrent vers le mage de foudre, le fixant avec des yeux de psychopathes. Il vit ensuite les enfants courir dans sa direction et se leva de sa chaise.

- Mira ! Aide-moi ! supplia-t-il – et il avait envie de se mettre des baffes tellement il était ridicule.

Mais quoi de plus normal face à une bande de gamins prêts à tout pour avoir une réponse et avec à leur tête un gosse surexcité aux cheveux roses. Il tourna la tête et vit que la place à côté de lui, et sur laquelle se tenait Mirajane quelques instants plus tôt, était vide.

- Lâcheuse !

Il entendit un rire sarcastique provenant du premier étage. Décidant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester planté là, il sortit de la guilde en courant, poursuivi par une horde de petits monstres hurlants et Natsu accroché à son dos, ce dernier ayant réussi à lui sauter dessus avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

- Tu me le paieras, le vieux !

* * *

**Aaah, j'aime torturer ce cher Laxus... xD Et Mira qui s'est cassée, elle ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis avant de le faire xDDD Aller, à demain pour le thème "Alcool" avec le personnage de Mavis, gehee ! (Gajeel, sort de ce corps !) Bisous ! **


	5. Milliana - Chaton

**Hello ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Désolée de cette absence pour ce recueil, mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de faire chaque thème chaque jour (déjà, rien qu'aujourd'hui je suis en retard...). Breeef, le thème d'aujourd'hui est "Chaton" avec le personnage de Milliana. Bon, il y a aussi Kagura, mais tanpis, je trouvait ça drôle et tout mignon avec elle. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chaton**

* * *

Kagura, les mains sur les hanches, contemplait la scène qui s'offrait à elle d'un regard noir. Des feuilles déchirées jonchaient le sol en compagnie d'un vase brisé, de fleurs fanées et d'eau croupie. Même les rideaux n'avaient pas été épargnés et l'un d'eux pendait tristement, à moitié tombé sur le sol. Roulée en boule sur l'un des fauteuils, la créature responsable de ce capharnaüm roupillait tranquillement, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la bêtise qu'elle avait accomplie. Jusqu'à ce que la mage de Mermaid Heel l'attrape par la peau du cou et la soulève à hauteur de ses yeux. Le chaton commença à gigoter en miaulant d'un air pathétique.

- Ah non, pas de ça avec moi ! Ça ne marche pas !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et Kagura n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le chaton avait disparu de sa main et était à présent enfermé entre les bras de Milliana.

- Tu lui fais mal, Kagura ! s'écria-t-elle en se penchant vers la petite boule de poil effarouchée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis que sa camarade accro des chats avait ramené ce petit à la guilde, c'était le bazar partout. Il faisait n'importe quoi et déglinguait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Aujourd'hui, ce fut le bureau du maître sa victime du jour. Autant dire qu'elle ne serait pas contente du tout en rentrant de sa réunion avec les autres maîtres de guildes.

- S'en est plus qu'assez, Milliana ! rétorqua-t-elle en agitant les bras. On n'arrive pas le gérer ! Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais je pense qu'il devrait partir…

La mage aux oreilles de chats releva brusquement la tête, un air scandalisé sur le visage, ce qui fit encore plus soupirer Kagura. Elle se rappelait très bien le soir où Milliana était revenue, toute dégoulinante de pluie et tenant entre ses bras un chaton de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Autant dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble : aussi gourmands l'un que l'autre, infernaux, hyperactifs. Milliana suffisait déjà amplement à mettre Mermaid Heel sans dessus-dessous, mais il avait fallu qu'elle ramène un parfait sosie d'elle version chat. Depuis, vivre à la guilde était devenu impossible. Sans prendre en compte le regard assassin que lui jetait sa camarade, Kagura se tourna vers la porte. Elle prit juste le temps de lui lancer d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune interruption :

- Je suis désolée Milliana, mais je n'y peux rien. Tout le monde a été victime de ton maudit chat ! Beth en est traumatisée depuis qu'il a ravagé tout son potager ! Il va devoir s'en aller.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

**- :- :-**

Kagura souffla longuement en s'asseyant sur son lit. Cette histoire avec Milliana la remuait depuis des heures. Elle n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce chat était une vraie calamité ! Soudain, un miaulement retentit juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme se figea et se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit. Le petit chaton la regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, une lueur de dépit brillant dans son regard. Kagura n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se sentit fondre devant la bouille toute mignonne du chaton. Elle le prit lentement dans ses bras et commença à le caresser doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Attrapant l'animal sous ses pattes avant, elle le souleva à sa hauteur pour croiser ses pupilles pleines de tristesse.

- Argh, comment tu fais ? Je n'arrive pas à te résister !

Le chaton émit un petit miaulement qui finit de faire craquer la mage. Elle s'allongea et le posa sur son ventre pour ensuite grattouiller sa petite tête ronde.

- Je te préviens, tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit et j'utilise ta peau pour me faire un tapis. Compris ?

Le chaton miaula à nouveau comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Et, cachée derrière la porte entrebâillée de la chambre, Milliana souriait.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas si je ferais le thème de demain, je verrais si j'ai le temps ou pas. Bisous ! **


	6. Simon - Amour

**Coucou ! J'ai finalement pu écrire le thème d'aujourd'hui ! (en même temps c'était sur Simon et j'adore ce personnage, alors j'ai eu l'inspiration)(je viens de me rendre compte que j'aime vraiment énormément de personnages dans FT xD). Donc voici le texte du jour sur le thème "Amour". Il n'est pas drôle comme les autres, juste attendrissant et adorable. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Amour**

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Papy Rob ? Tu penses qu'il existe plusieurs formes d'amour ?

- Tout à fait, Simon. Tu peux aimer une personne différemment d'une autre. Par exemple, tu aimes beaucoup Milliana, n'est-ce pas ?

Simon n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour donner sa réponse.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, elle lui ressemble un peu…

En disant cela, ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris pour ensuite redevenir joyeux et posés. Cela n'avait pourtant pas échappé à Rob, mais ce dernier continua quand même son explication.

- Bien, ceci pourrait alors se rapprocher de l'amour fraternel. Passons à Shô, Wally et Jellal. Comment les aimes-tu ?

- Shô et Wally sont tous les deux très importants pour moi, je peux tout leur confier, mes peines, mes secrets. Je serais effondré si jamais je les perdais, répondit Simon en souriant. Mais, avec Jellal, c'est différent. Je le respecte et je crois en lui. Mais je ne lui raconte pas tout ce que je peux ressentir.

Rob hocha doucement la tête. Une brise souffla à travers la fenêtre à barreaux de la geôle.

- Shô et Wally sont tes meilleurs amis dans ce cas. Et Jellal peut alors être considéré comme un ami. Cet amour est aussi appelé amitié.

- L'amitié est une forme d'amour ? s'étonna le jeune garçon. Je l'ignorais.

Le vieil homme sourit, heureux de pouvoir encore être utile à son âge. Comme quoi, les vieux singes ont toujours quelque chose à apporter aux plus jeunes.

- Et Erza ? Comment définirais-tu ce que tu ressens pour elle ? finit-il par demander, quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette fois, Simon rougit fortement et regarda tour à tour ses mains qu'il entortillait et les murs de la prison. Il évitait le regard de Rob, ce qui fit nettement sourire ce dernier.

- Eh bien…, commença le jeune garçon en bafouillant, aussi rouge que les cheveux de la concernée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle. À chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai… j'ai le cœur qui bat et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller lui parler. J'aime… beaucoup la voir rire et être heureuse, mais… j'ai horreur lorsqu'elle pleure. Ça me rend triste.

Rob regarda son protégé d'un air bienveillant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se doutait des sentiments que Simon nourrissait envers leur flamboyante Erza. Posant une main rassurante sur la tête du jeune garçon, il lui confia à voix basse :

- Cela, mon petit, c'est l'amour. Le vrai, l'unique, celui que tu ne peux ressentir que pour une seule personne. Une personne pour laquelle tu serais prêt à tout, pour qui tu sacrifierais tout. C'est l'amour avec un grand A. On peut donc dire que tu es amoureux d'elle.

Simon rougit encore plus. Le sourire de Rob s'élargit. Soudain, un grincement se fit entendre et des hommes masqués entrèrent dans la geôle.

- Allez, au boulot tout le monde ! Il y a du pain sur la planche ! cria l'un d'eux à l'encontre des prisonniers.

Avant de s'avancer vers les machines qu'ils apportaient avec eux, Simon se tourna vers Rob et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Merci, Papy Rob, souffla-t-il. Merci de m'avoir expliqué ce qu'était l'amour.

* * *

**À demain pour le thème "Soutien-gorge" avec Wendy (je vais bien m'amuser x)) ! Bisous ! **


End file.
